Fineness
Fineness(ang.Delikatność) - pegazica , OC użytkowniczki Nataniella , autorka komiksu ,,Przygody Hatsune Miku" Tak naprawdę tworze ten komiks, ale jeszcze go nie opublikowałam. Tak naprawdę nie mam zamiaru zostać autorką komiksów tylko dodałam zawód, ponieważ wtedy historia będzie ciekawsza.. Nazywana Fine lub Finenuś. Lubi vocaloidy, ale najbardziej MEIKO (Meiko) i KAITO (Kaito). Fanka Sługi Zła, Córki Bieli i Córki Zemsty ze Story of Evil. Córka ziemskich kucyków Angry Work oraz Stone Clark. Młodsza siostra ziemskiego kucyka Orange Stone pracującego jako nauczyciel historii. Obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie razem ze swoim chłopakiem White BoxPonyfikacja mojego chłopaka ^.^ jednorożcem pracujący jako projektant mody w Canterlocie, który ma 22 lataTak naprawdę mój chłopak ma 13 lat, ale chce zostać projektantem mody w przyszłości Ma 21 lat.Tak naprawdę mam 12 lat więc proszę nie myśleć, że jestem w wieku mojej ponyfikacjiOgólnie nudna klacz wzorowana na jeszcze bardziej nudniejszej 12 latce. Jakimś cudem zajmuje 15 miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach 'Czy to mi robi na złość? -.-'' 'Geneza Powstania Pierwszą ponyfikacją autorki, a mianowicie kucykową wersją była Opacity – 19 letnia pegazica o sierści koloru morskiego. Jej grzywa była koloru fioletowo – czerwonego w designu Rainbow Dash, oczu koloru błękitnego z designiem Applejack. Jej znaczkiem był długopis przełożony na krzyż z nutą co symbolizowało jej talent do pisania piosenek. Opacity trafiła na Fanowską My Little Pony Wiki. Po pewnym czasie autorce zaczęła się nie podobać z powodu dużego podobieństwa do Rainbow Dash, której nie lubiła oraz dlatego bo Opacity była rekolorem RDBo nie lubię Rainbow Dash, a jak tworzyłam Opacity to o tym nie myślałam. Drugą tym razem ponyfikacją była Vicky – 12 letnia pegazica o fioletowej sierśći. Jej grzywa była krótka i brązowa, oczy, które były niebieskie i wtapiały się w zieleń z desingiem Pinkie Pie. Jej znaczkiem był ciemnoniebieski klucz wiolinowy, który przedstawiał jej talent do muzyki. Vicky trafiła na Fanowskiej My little pony. Po pewnym czasie wygląd Vicky oraz znaczek przestał się podobać. Trzecią ponyfikacją autorki była Naito – 12 letni kryształowy kucyk a niebieskiej sierść. Jej grzywa była potargana, długa i koloru brązowe. Miała niebieską sierść. Jej oczy były takie same jak u Vicky z desingiem Pinkie Pie. Jej znaczkiem był szary ołówek, który coś szkicuje co oznaczało jej talent do rysowania. Po pewnym czasie autorka jednak sobie uświadomiła, że Naito całkowicie jej nie odzwierciedlała, ponieważ autorka lubi kryształowe kucyki, ale bardziej lubi pegazy i chciała aby jej ponyfikacja znów była pegazem oraz aby była starsza, a mianowicie dorosła. Fineness powstała gdy autorka wymyślała wygląd swojej ponyfikacji. Uznała, że będzie ona niebieskim pegazem, o długiej brązowej potarganej grzywie. W jej uszach będą widniały szare kolczyki. Jej oczy miały taki sam kolor co Vicky i Naito tym razem z innym desingiem. Będzie również gładkim bokiem, ponieważ autorka nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia. 'Imię' Gdy autorka narysowała już swoją nową ponyfikację nie miała pomysłu na imię. Chciała jej nadać imię swojej drugiej ponyfikacji, a mianowicie Vicky. Autorka uznała jednak, że będzie lepiej gdy wybierze imię, które pasuje do jej charakteru. Autorka jednak jest bardzo delikatna więc uznała, że tym będzie się kierować przy nazywaniu swojej ponyfikacji. Sprawdzając co oznacza po angielsku ,,delikatność” zobaczyła ,,fineness’’. Bardzo to określenie autorce się spodobało, więc tak nazwała swoją ponyfikację. 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Fineness bardzo wyróżnia się od klacz w swoim wieku. Jest troszeczkę wyższa wysoka i szczupła też nie jest za bardzo klaczą o jasnoniebieskiej sierści. Jej tylne kopyta też nie są zbyt szczupłe, ale wyćwiczone dlatego wyrzymuję długie piesze spacery. Włosy Włosy Fineness są kolor ciemno brązowego. Mają średnią długość i są potargane. Lewa część grzywki trochę opada jej na lewe oko. W dzieciństwie je wiązała, ale tylko na w-f, a do zadań domowych nosiła opaskę bo mama jej kazała. Obecnie jej włosy są rozpuszczone. ''Oczy Oczy Fineness są duże i mieszaniną koloru błękitnego z zielonym. Ma długie rzęsy. Miała kiedyś lekkie problemy ze wzrokiem i musiała nosić okulary, ale obecnie je nosi tylko do czytania i pisania. Ubiór Fineness nie lubi się stroić. Sukienką i spódnicą mówi szczególne nie choć zakłada sukienke tylko na Gale Grandgalopu. Ubiera za ta swoją ulubioną niebieską dużą bluze z kapturem lub skórzaną kurtke oraz czarno - białe buty. W podstawówce musiała nosić mundurek szkolny oraz trampki. Obecnie Fineness nie nosi ubrań. W uszach ma srebrne kolczyki, w których chodzi najczęściej choć też nosi srebrne serduszka. Skrzydła Z powodu tego, że Fineness jest bardziej masywniejsza od innych kucyków ma większe skrzydła. Fineness często lata głównie aby polatać lub podlecieć do wyższej półki. Tak normalnie to chodzi po ziemi, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości oraz z powodu tego, że jej chłopak jest jednorożcem i nie umie latać. Skrzydła Fineness są koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Kryształowa Fineness w czasie wycieczki do Kryształowego Królestwa gdzie miała spędzić kilka dni, ponieważ myślała, że tam zdobędzie pomysł na następny roździał jej komiksu, a poza tym zawsze chciała zwiedzić Kryształowe Królestwo. Przemieniła się w kryształowego pegaza co było dla innych dziwne, ponieważ tylko kryształowe kucyki tak potrafią. Było to spowodowane tym, że pradziadek Fineness był kryształowym kucykiem. Jej jasnobłękitna sierść stała się kryształowa, a grzywa również stała się kryształowa i zrobiła się falowana, a na niej złota opaska z niebieskim diamentem. Znaczek Fineness jest niestety gładkim bokiem. Fineness poprostu nie odkryła swojego przeznaczenia z tego powodu była dręczona w szkole. Teraz gdy jest dorosła i pisze komiksy większość sławnych osób się z niej podśmiewa. W zdobyciu znaczka wspiera ją jej chłopak oraz większość koleżanek. W Equestria Girls W EQG Fineness jest dziewczyną o potarganych brązowych włosach. Jej skóra kremowa. Nosi ciemno niebieską bluzkę i bluzę koloru niebieskiego. Nosi szare dżinsy oraz niebieskie trampki z brązowymi sznurówkami. Nosi srebrne kolczyki. Ma oczy tego samego koloru co Fine jako kucyk. Ma taki sam charakter co Fine. Męska wersja Męską wersją Fineness jest Finoness. Tak samo jak swój żeński opowiednik ma błękitną sierść, oczy tego samego koloru co Fine jednak bez rzęs. Jej włosy są brązowe, które są krótkie i potargane. Ma taki sam charakter co swój żeński odpowiednik. Humanizacja Humanizacja Fineness ma potargane brązowe oczy, a grzywka opada na jedno oko. Jej oczy są takiego samego koloru co Fine jako kucyk. Nosi niebieską bluzę i białą bluzkę, szare dżinsy oraz czarno - białe trampki z czarnymi sznurówkami. Zazwyczaj nosi kolczyki (które zasłaniają włosy). Anthro Zrobię ją później ;-; Alter-ego Alter - ego Fineness jest koloru czarnego, grzywa jest bardzo ciemno brązowa z plamkami krwi. Na jej ciele widnieje też krew co jest spowodowane kaleczeniem innych. Grzywa jest prosta, a ogon trochę potargany. Kocia wersja 'Życiorys' Narodziny Fineness urodziła się na Manehattanie ze związku dwóch kucyków ziemskich - Stone Clark'a ogiera pracującego rozwożąc towar po Equestrii oraz klaczy Angry Work, która nigdzie nie pracowała. Była ich drugim dzieckiem, ponieważ ich pierwszym był syn Orange Stone. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni tym, że Fineness nie jest ziemskim kucykiem. Okazało się, że to za sprawą genów, ponieważ babcia mamy Fine była pegazem. Dzieciństwo Fineness do czwartego roku życia spędziła swoje życie na podwórku lub w domu z mamą i bratem. Chodziła na podwórko aby pobawić się z koleżankami z osiedla jednak to one decydowały w co się będą bawić. Lubiła również bawić się ze swoim bratem klockami, puzzlami lub oglądać na płycie starsze generacje ,,My little human.''Bo oglądałam w dzieciństwie z bratem My little Pony z generacji I i II, a z bratem bo mu się nudziło''W wieku czterech lat poszła do przedszkola. Nikt tam jednak nie chciał się z nią zadawać. 'Pierwsza przyjaźń' Pewnego dnia gdy Fineness bawiła się sama pani przedszkolanka przyprowadziła jej jakąś klaczkę. Na imię miała JulieImię mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki z czasów przedszkolnych <3. Julie była właśnie po stracie swojego przyjaciela, który się wyprowadził z miasta. Wtedy pani zauważyła, że Julie byłaby świetną towarzyszką zabaw Fineness. I rzeczywiście młode klaczki szybko się zaprzyjaźniły i stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. To Julie zainteresowała Fineness muzyką, ponieważ zobaczyła, że ładnie śpiewa. Zapraszały się do siebie, kłóciły się oraz szybko godziły. 'Początki w szkole' Po zakończeniu przedszkola Julie przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Fillydelphi. Był to ogromny cios dla Fineness. Kontaktowały się różnie, jednak straciły ze sobą zupełny kontakt, ponieważ Julie miała dla niej mniej czasu. Największy koszmar klaczy zaczął się w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Wyróżniała się na tle klasy swoim cichym charakterem oraz ciałem (była grubsza od innych klaczy w jej wieku). Nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić, ale także niektóre klacze wyśmiewały Fine z powodu jej szybkiego dojrzewania. Często nauczycielka ją pchała do zabaw z innymi, ale często ją odrzucali. Wszystko to było spowodowane tym, że jej nie znali i nie chcieli jej poznawać. Pewnego dnia okazało się, że do jej klasy chodzi jej kolega z przedszkola Conball. Jako jedyny chciał się z nią zadawać, a ona z nim, ponieważ on tak samo jak Fine był odrzucony. Po pewnym czasie pani przesiadła Fine do małego ogiera Turn Speed'a, który miał brata bliźniaka Yellow Speed'a. Jako jedyna Fine umiała ich rozróżnić. Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu i również się zaprzyjaźnili. W trzeciej klasie Fine poczuła coś do Yellow Speed'a. Nie chciała mu tego mówić, ale była bardzo zazdrosna gdy były przy nim inne klacze. Wszystko się zaczęło gdy w klasie pojawiła się Clever Weather. Yellow co było dziwne był bardzo dla niej miły. Bardzo to wściekło Fine, ale ukrywała to. Po pewnym czasie zaczęły chodzić plotki, że Yellow zakochał się w Clever. Zrozumiała wtedy, że nie ma szans z Clever więc sobie odpuściła. Okazało się jednak, że Yellow jest zakochany w kimś innym jednak zaczął spędzać czas z innymi klaczami, a o Fine zapominać. Fine wtedy zaprzyjaźniła się z Clever, ponieważ zobaczyła, że miłą klaczą. Nastoletni czas 'Dalsze klasy' W późniejszych latach Fineness zaprzyjaźniła się z innymi klaczami ze swojej klasy. Miała również wroga, a mianowicie Sally, z którą kłóciła co chwilęNa przerwach, na w-f, na podwórku wszędzie się kłócimy. Fineness się również z wiekiem zmieniła, ale tylko z wyglądu była szczuplejsza i miała włosy średniej długości. Gdy zaczęła naukę w klasie czwartej nie mogła znieść tego, że musi opuścić swoją wychowawczyni z klas młodszych. Ciągle płakała, ale po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do sytuacji. Przedmioty stawały się coraz trudniejsze, ale najbardziej według Fineness matma, z której oceny były nieciekawe. Jednak gdy się postarała potrafiła dostać piątkę. Była również szczęśliwa, że muzyki uczy ją pani od chóru szkolnego, na który uczęszczała. Zaczęła również chodzić na gitarę wraz ze swoją koleżanką z klasy. Zaczęła coś czuć również do jednego z bliźniaków, a mianowicie w Turn'ie Speed'zie. Nie wiedziała jak mu to powiedzieć więc uznała, że będzie ukrywać do niego uczucia. Niestety o wszystkim dowiedziała się jedna z jej koleżanek i powiedziała, że pomoże jej wyznać uczucia do niego. Była nawet z nim na randce, ale coś się po niej stało.Lepiej nie będę wam mówić co się stało D:W piątej klasie (niecałe dwa miesiące później po tej randce) Fine powiedziała Turn'owi co do niego czuje, a mianowicie dała mu walentynkę. Niestety ogier okazał się być nie gotowy na związek z klaczą, podarł kartkę i powiedział, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Ogiery z klasy Fine się z niej śmieli. Fine od tamtej pory skupiła się na robienie wszystkiego co nie jest związane z chłopakami, ale wszelkie święta romantyczne i pary zakochanych przypominały jej o tej nieszczęśliwej miłości. Po kilku miesiącach Fine poznała White Box'a - białego jednorożca, z którym się zaprzyjaźniła, a po trzech miesiącach znajomości zaczęła z nim chodzić. Potem nadszedł czas klasy szóstej. Przedmioty stały się trudniejsze, ale najbardziej matematyka, a chłopak Fine, który rozpoczął naukę w gimnazjum zaczął jej poświęcać mniej czasu. Zrozumiała to, ponieważ uważała, że są ważniejsze sprawy dla jej chłopaka niż ona. Zmienili się nauczyciele w tym pani od historii, polskiego i muzyki. Jeszcze do tego sprawdzian szóstoklasisty oraz wiadomość, że pod koniec roku przeprowadza się z rodziną do innego domuDowiedziałam się o tym niedawno i nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolona -.-" . Fine nie chciała zostawiać znajomych z osiedla ani się wyprowadzać, choć wiedziała, że wtedy będzie mieć bliżej do gimnazjum, do którego chce iść, ale...nie znała tam przecież nikogo w nowym miejscu oprócz swojego brata. 'Gimnazjum' 'Liceum' 'Osobowość' Dobroć Fineness jest miła, ale tylko dla kucyków, które lubi. Jest miła też dla innych jednak dla osób, których nienawidzi wredna i bezwzględna. Dawniej była dla każdego miła nawet dla wroga jednak z biegiem czasu się to zmieniło i to bardzo. Wrażliwość Fineness jest niezwykle wrażliwą klaczą. Często płacze gdy ktoś ją zrani lub kogoś innego. Często również płacze przy piosenkach zagranych przy pianinieSłucham je na You Tube i mogę przy nich płakać o północy ;( Niezdarność Fineness jest bardzo niezdarna. W dzieciństwie potykała się o sznurówki butówBo nie chce mi się ich wiązaćlub potykała się oczyjeś plecaki. Teraz niekiedy wali głową w słup lub dostaje drzwiami tak jak w dzieciństwieRaz walnęłam w słup ;-; oraz ciągle w szkole dostaje drzwiami Obecnie teraz stara się nie przewracać, ale jakoś jej to nie wychodzi. Tolerancja Fineness jeśli chodzi o inne orientacje, gatunki czy kolory skóry akceptuje to. Uważa, że mają takie same prawo jak normalne kucyki. Jest jednak wyjątek gdy kucyk z wyżej wymienionych jest wredny i źle traktuje innych Fineness go nie akceptuje, ale nie wyśmiewa na ulicach. Rywalizacja Fineness uwielbia rywalizować. W dzieciństwie na w-f rywalizowała z innymi. W życiu codziennym za dużo nie rywalizuje. Rywalizuje tylko wtedy gdy ktoś daje jej wyzwanie. Również rywalizowała ze swoim bratem o oceny. Zazdrość Fineness jest wielką zazdrośnicą. Gdy chociaż zobaczy chłopaka z inną klaczą (oprócz swojej siostry i koleżanek) wpada w szał i dochodzi do tego, że jedna z nich zostaje pobita. Również jest zazdrosna o swoje koleżanki. Była kiedyś zazdrosna o Turn'a Speed'a. Nerwowość Fineness jest bardzo nerwowa. Potrafi być cierpliwa do czasu. Gdy coś ją wkurza przeklina oraz krzyczy. Wkurzają ją reklamy, gdy ołówek się łamie oraz gdy jej chłopak spędza czas z inną dziewczyną. Niska samoocena Fineness jak mówi jej chłopak ma bardzo niską samoocene. Uważa, że jest najbrzydszą klaczą w całej Equestrii, głupią i dotego beztalenciem. Uważa, że się do niczego nie nadaje i bierze na serio wszystkie swoje błędy. Nieśmiałość Fineness jest nieśmiałą klaczą. W dzieciństwie była bardzo nieśmiała. Z biegiem czasu się jednak to zmieniło. Przy przyjaciołach jest pewna siebie jednak przy nowych kucykach i na scenie bardzo nieśmiała. Gdy się denerwuje zaczyna się jąkąć. Wredność Fineness pomimo, że jest miła potrafi też być wredna. Wredna jest dla swoich wrogów potrafi ich obrażać całymi dniami. Jednak swoją wredność ukrywa. Ukazuje się tylko przy swoim największym wrogu. Łakomstwo Fineness jest bardzo łakoma. Najbardziej jest łakoma na słodycze, ryż i pierogiNa te rzeczy jestem najbardziej łakoma, ale też na mięsoJednak Fineness nie jest bardzo łakoma bo tak potrafi nie jeść od 8.00 - 14.00 no chyba, że zobaczy słodycze. Gdy chodziła do babci, zawsze dawała jej dokładki, a Fine nie chciała ich jeść więc babcia dzwoniła do mamy FineBo tak było ;-; Infaltywność Fineness pomimo, że jest dojrzała dość na swój wiek w głębi duszy jest dzieckiem. Nie może się oprzeć zabawy puzzlami i oglądanie serialu My little human przeznaczonego dla małych kucyków. Lubi też Alicje w Krainie Czarów. Bardzo się tego wstydzi, ponieważ była wyśmiewana z tego powodu, ale jej chłopak jej pokazał, że nie ma się niczego wstydzić. Charakter marzycielki Fineness jest wielką marzycielką. Uwielbia marzyć o różnych rzeczach m.i.n : że spotyka vocaloidy. Często śni na jawie lub jak to inni mówią buja w obłokach w dzień z tego powodu nie słucha co się do niej mówi. Wpada przez to w kłopoty. W szkole miała z tym problem bo jak się rozmarzała na lekcjach nie słuchała nauczycielki i miała trochę zaległości. Łatwy zachwyt Fineness szybko się zachwyca różnymi rzeczami lub kucykami. Zwykle to są normalne rzeczy, ale szybko się zachwyca np.talentem rozmawiania Fluttershy ze zwierzątami. Zachywca się takimi rzeczami jak słuchawki i jest szczęśliwa, że je wynaleziono. Lenistwo Fineness jak chyba każdy jest bardzo leniwa. Nie lubi wszelkich prac i często z tego powodu wszystko odkłada na później. Wolała by całe dnie leżeć na łóżku i słuchać muzyki albo rysować. Stara się z tą cechą walczyć, ale coś jej to nie wychodzi, ale potrafi się przełamać i zrobić coś. Sadystyczność Fineness jest na szczęście trochę sadystyczna. Lubi krew i przemoc w filmach i fanfikach, ale nie za bardzo. Uwielbia również krwawe gry m.i.n : Alice:Madness ReturnCzyli gra nie dla dzieci :P. Uwielbia też niekiedy sadystyczne postacie, ale jak sama podkreśla lubi bardziej miłe i odważne postacie. Wulgarność Fineness pomimo bycia miłą i spokojną klaczą jest bardzo wulgarna. Zwykle przeklina kiedy się wkurzy lub na kogoś kogo nie lubi. Czasem przeklina na ogierów, którzy są zapatrzeni w siebie np. Książe Blueblood i wiele innych rzeczy. W wakacje przeklina częściej.A nikt mi nie zabroni. Alter-ego Alter - egiem Fineness jest Sadistic Blood. Jest wredna oraz dziwna. Zawsze na wszystkich krzyczy, mówi o krwi, bije innych oraz niekiedy grozi nożemNie bójcie się nie groże jeszcze nożem...ale czasem mam ochote.. Wszystkich też straszy. Jest bardziej sadystyczna niż Fineness. 'Umięjętnośći' Muzyka Fineness bardzo lubi muzykę. Bardzo ją się interesuje. Lubi śpiewać, grać na instrumentach oraz słuchać muzyki. Umie grać na gitarze i normalnym flecie. Jej ulubione piosenki są z vocaloidów, ale też słucha rock'a i rap'u. Zaczęła się też interesować muzyką japońską, ale ją trochę lubi. Również z telefon słucha muzyki vocaloidów. W szkolę zawsze miała dobre oceny z muzyki oraz chodziła na chór szkolny i gitarę. Jej zmorą jest jednak taniec, ponieważ nie umie tańczyć i źle wspomina czasy z panią od tańców. Rysowanie Fineness uważa, że niezbyt ładnie rysuje. Uważa, że ładniej od niej rysuje inne kucyki np.Blue Truth. Pomimo, że uważa, że niezbyt ładnie rysuje tworzy swój komiks, który każdemu się podoba. W dzieciństwie lubiła rysować inne kucyki i dalej to robi. Uczy się rysowania ludzie co jej dobrze idzie, ale jak mówi sama Blue Ribbon lepiej wychodzi jej rysowanie kucyków. Z plastyki dostawała zwykle z prac 4 lub 5, a nawet 6. Języki obce Angielski Fineness dobrze zna język angielski. Gdy była w szkolę zawsze była w pierwszych grupach, a gdy poszła do gimnazjum znalazła się w klasie gdzie naciskają na naukę języków.Uczyła się również na dodatkowych zajęciach. Niemiecki Fineness tego języka zaczęła się uczyć gdy jej mama dowiedziała, że w jej gimnazjum będzie jeszcze jeden język, a mianowicie niemieckiTak...więc tego języka nie chciałam się uczyć -.-Uczyła się go na zajęciach dodatkowych. Nie lubiła tego bo jej brat był od niej lepszy. Po pewnym czasie jednak ten język polubiła i zaczęła się go dobrze uczyć. Hiszpański Fineness zaczęła go się uczyć w klasie 5. Niezbyt jej wychodził. Wszystkie zdania zapominała, a liczyć też nie umiała po hiszpańsku. W 6 klasie przestała chodzić na ten język. Umie jednak powiedzieć jak ma na imię, spytać się o wiek, umiejętności po hiszpańsku. Japoński W edycji! Sport Pływanie Bieganie Fineness jeśli chodzi o tą dyscyplinę biega bardzo szybko. Zawsze gdy była rozgrzewka na wf koleżanki się skarżyły z powodu tego, że biegnie za szybko. Na rozgrzewce gdy ją prowadziła dawała takie tempo, że nikt za nią nie nadążał. Niestety gdy Fineness za dużo się nabiega dostaje kolki. LatanieJedyna rzecz, której nie potrafie jako człowiek. Jazda na łyżwach Jazda na rolkach 'Zainteresowania' Muzyka Anime Vocaloidy Języki obce Rysowanie 'Relacje miłosne' Pierwsze zauroczenia Fineness swoje pierwsze zauroczenie przeżyła w drugiej klasie podstawówki gdy zakochała się w Yellow Speed'zie. Ukrywała do niego miłość. Jej uczucia minęły w trzeciej klasie gdy do jej klasy doszła Clever Weather. Zaczęły chdzić plotki, że Yellow zakochał się w Clever. Fineness uwierzyła w to i przestała się nim interesować, ale traktowała go jak przyjaciela. W czwartej klasie zakochała się w drugim z bliźniaków, a mianowicie Turn'ie Speed'ie na jego widok Fineness się prawie przewracała i miała dziwne uczucia w brzuchu. Wyznała mu to na Walentynki w piątej klasie dając mu kartke. Następnie Fine gdzieś poszła i następnie wróciła widząc kartkę podartą i śmiejących się z niej ogierów. Wtedy Turn do niej potrzedł i powiedział, że nic z tego nie wyjdzieTen dzień wspominam najgorzej...płakałam i byłam obiektem kpin ze strony chłopców. Fine od tamtej pory znienawidziła wszelkie święta związane z miłością, a na widok par zakochanych była smutna. Była też przez pewien czas zauroczona swoją przyjaciółką z klasy. Wszystko się zmieniło poznaniem White Box'a, z którym po trzech miesiącach znajomości zaczęła chodzić. Relacje rodzinne Relacje z rodzicami Z mamą Z mamą Fineness niezbyt się dogaduje. Od dziecka od niej duża wymagała i za trójki na nią krzyczała, ale jak mama jej mówiła robiła to dla jej dobra aby nie skończyła tak samo jak ona i ojciec. Często się kłóciły gdy Fineness była dzieckiem, a potem nastolatką. Od kiedy Fineness przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu już mniej się kłócą. Jest bardzo niezadowolona, że jej córka jest gładkim bokiem. Uważa, że gdyby zajęła się czymś innym niż rysowaniem komiksów zdobyła by znaczek. Z tatą Z tatą Fineness dobrze się dogaduje. Niezbyt od niej wymagał i nawet pozwalał na wszystko...wymagał tylko dobrych ocen z matmy. Często ojca nie było nawet tydzień przez swoją prace, ale czasem zabierał tam gdzie jedzie swoją córke jak była mała. Często się zgadzał ze słowami mamy Fineness przez co też dochodziło między nimi do kłótni. Od kiedy jego córka przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu ich kontakt się trochę urwał. Z rodzeństwem Z bratem Fineness kocha swojego brata choć najczęściej w dzieciństwie spędzali czas na bójkach ze sobą oraz częto się bili. Często też konkurowali o oceny oraz o zdanie rodziców. Choć mają inne zainteresowania i poglądy w życiu Fineness nie zaminiła go na kogoś innego. Często miała żal do rodziców, ze nie urodziła się pierwsza bo jej brat zachowuje się dziecinnie i często inni myślą, że ona jest tą starszą, a on tym młodszym. Starał się wybić siostrze pomysł z głowy przeprowadzki do Canterlotu, ale ona na upartego go nie posłuchała i dobrze zrobiła. Z krewnymi Z kuzynkami Z kuzynami Z ciotkami Z wujkami Z dziadkami Z dziadkami Z babciami W edycji! 'Relacje z kucykami' Julie Jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką Fineness z przedszkola. Poznały się gdy pani przyprowadziła Julie do bawiącej się samej Fine. Zaczęły rozmawiać, a nawet okazało się, ze lubią te same rzeczy. To ona przekonała Julie, że ma talent do muzyki. Często zapraszały siebie na swoje urodziny, bawiły się oraz jeździły razem na wycieczki. Wszystko się skończyło pod koniec przedszkola gdy Julie powiedziała, że się przeprowadza. Po przeprowadzce kontaktowali się przez różne źródła, ale po pewnym czasie straciły ze sobą całkiem kontakt. Gdy Fineness stała się nastolatką dowiedziała się, że Julie wróciła na Manehattan. Chciała się z nią spotkać jednak nie wiedziała jak. Rodzice chcieli ustalić ich spotkania, ale coś się nie udało. Gdy Fineness dorosła i przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu wciąż myślała o Julie. Pewnego dnia gdy Fine była na Facebooku znalazła tam Julie. Odrazu siebie poznały i choć pisały ze sobą tylko 6 minut ich kontakt został odbudowany. Planują wspólne spotkanie bo jak się okazuje Julie mieszka w Canterlocie. White Box Jest on chłopakiem Fineness. Poznali się w dość dziwnych okolicznościach, a mianowicie gdy Fine w wieku 12 lat była na boisku i tam poznała właśnie 13 letniego Box'a. Z początku byli zawstydzeni sobą, ale zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, ponieważ okazało się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Okazało się jednak, że Box wyprowadza się niedługo do Ponyville więc wymienili się numerami na Gadu - Gadu i korzystali z innych przeglądarekBo tak jest :).Fineness traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela, a on tak samo. Jednak po kilku miesiącach znajomości wyznał miłość Fineness. Nie sądziła, że taki chłopak jak on ją kocha, a ona go. Zostali parą i planowali spotykanie się. Obecnie mieszkają w Canterlocie i się spotykają codziennie, ale Fine już go namawia aby zamieszkali razem i nawet to planują. Blue Ribbon Jest ona młodszą siostrą Box'a oraz dobrą koleżanką Fine. Poznały w tych samych okolicznościach co Fine z Box'em. Zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać i okazało się, że lubią te same rzeczy. Zaczęły się traktować jak dobre przyjaciółki. Obecnie Ribbon mieszka w Canterlocie wraz ze starszym bratem i spotykają się codziennie Fine. Ribbon nic nie wie jeszcze o związku brata, ale zaczyna coś podejrzewać.Bo jej jeszcze nie powiedzieliśmy, ale mamy zamiar powiedzieć w odpowiednim czasie. Blue Truth Białą klacz poznała poznały się w barze gdy Fineness rysowała następną stronę swojego komiksu. Odwracając się spostrzegła jakąś klacz w niecodziennym ubiorze. Również zauważyła jak biała klacz przemienia się z pegaza w jednorożca. Zaciekawiona Fine postanowiła się spytać w jaki sposób przemienia się w dwie różne rasy. Przysiadła się do jej stolika i zaczęły rozmawiać. Szybko okazało się, że mają podobne poglądy i zainteresowania. Od tamtej pory często się spotykają w barze na rozmowach lub na rysowaniu. Mia Poznały się gdy Fineness przyjechała do Ponyville do swojej ciotki. Wtedy ujrzała Latająca Mie.Oczywiscie Fineness zachwyciła się talentem Mi.Wpadły na siebie i zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać pomimo różnic wieku. Czesem też wysyłają listy do siebie. Vocalinn Młodą klacz poznała gdy szła sobie spokojnie słuchając piosenke vocaloidów Kaito i Meiko. Wtedy na jej drodze stanęła klacz wyglądająca zupełnie jak wymieszanie vocaloida Meiko, Miku Hatsune, Kaito, Gakupo Kamui, Gumi Megpoid, Meguriny Luki, Len'a Kagamine oraz Rin Kagamine. Z początku myślała, że to sen, ale odkryła, że klacz jest wielką fanka tych vocaloidów, a Vocalinn chciała ją poznać bo Fine jest autorką komiksu o Hatsune Miku oraz innych. Często ze sobą dyskutują o vocaloidach, a także Fine stara się przekonać Vocalinn, że istnieją inne vocaloidy, a nie tylko 8 vocaloidów, które uwielbia, a Voca przekonała ją do Gumi oraz Miku. Lubią też słuchać muzyki i rysować. PorandoOdbiło mi ;_; MattZnów mi odbiło ;_;. Happy Flower 'Co myśli o : Księżniczce Celestii : ,,Jest bardzo dobrą władczynią. Jestem pod wrażeniem jej wielkiej mocy. Jest też bardzo wyrozumiała i miła dla swoich poddanych. Doceniam to i bardzo bym chciała ją poznać." - Fineness o Księżniczce Celestii. Księżniczce Lunie : ,,Pomimo, że była tą całą Księżycową Wiedźmą i chciała aby noc trwała wiecznie, zmieniła się i ją lubię. Trochę jesteśmy do siebie podobnę, a przynajmniej tak spostrzegłam. Raz mnie odwiedziła we śnie, było to takie fajne!Również jestem pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności." - Fineness o Księżniczce Lunie. Księżniczce Cadence : ,,Hm...widziałam ją kilka razy, ale pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłam gdy brała ślub z bratem Twilight. Jest bardzo ładna, ale...te kolory trochę za jaskrawe według mnie." - Fineness o Księżniczce Cadence. Księżniczce Twilight Sparkle : ,,- Jeden z najbardziej najzdolniejszych jednorożców w Equestrii...znaczy się alicorn. Jestem pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności magii. Z początku nie mogłam pogodzić się z tym, że została Księżniczką, ponieważ bardziej ją lepiej widzę w roli jednorożca, ale zobaczym jak sobie poradzi w roli księżniczki. Życzę jej powodzenia. Mam również jedną cechę wspólną...łatwo nas wyprowadzić z równowagi." - Fineness o Księżniczce Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy : ,,- Słyszałam o niej wiele miłych rzeczy. Zaś sama uważam ją za miłego kucyka choć nigdy jej nie poznałam. Podziwiam jej talent opieki nad zwierzętami. Jestem dość z charakteru do niej podobna."- Fineness o Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie : Rainbow Dash : Applejack : Rarity : '''Zwierzęta Fineness jest właścicielką suczki imieniem Montana, która jest Yorkiem. Często w czasie roku szkolnego musiała z nią wychodzić na spacery. Lubiła też z nią się bawić. Ma również świnkę długowłosą. Nie jest zbyt chętna do jej czesania, ale sprząta mu klatkę, bawi się z nim oraz zabiera do weterynarza. W młodszych latach miała też rybki i jeszcze świnkę morską, która jej zdechła po 6 latach życia. Fine bardzo cierpiała z tego powodu, a rybki...zmarły po dwóch miesiącach z winy brata FineBo je przekarmił! -.-''. 'Cytaty' ,,Go google It! Fineness o piosence ,,Czy Tobie czasem sufit na łeb nie spadł? Wredna Fine do irytującego ją kucyka ,,Serio? Zdziwiona Fineness ,,You don't say! Fineness do swojego głupiego wroga. ,,Wiem!Odegram Story of Evil!Ja będę Sługą Zła!Mam zamiar odegrać z klasą Story of Evil, ale najpierw trzeba by było klasę przekonać, a jeśli się uda to ja gram role Sługi Zła ^.^ Świetny pomysł Fineness na przedstawienie Story of Evil ,,'''Gdy widzę banany od razu mam skojarzenia z Len'em.Które nie są zboczone!Po prostu banany kojarzą mi się z Len'em Kagamine bo to jego atrybut! '''Skojarzenia Fineness! ,,Vocalinn!Mówię Ci już chyba z sześćdziesiąty raz!Istnieją inne vocaloidy takie jak Yowane Haku oraz UTAU takie jak Kasane Teto! Załamana i wkurzona Fineness do Vocalinn ,,Przedstawiam Wam...mój wślizg na bazy! Fineness w czasie gry w ,,Palanta" ' ,,Jeśli Twoje dziecko uważa Sally za fajną osobę to już wiesz, że coś się z twoim dzieckiem dzieje." '''Fineness jako Ksiądz Natanek'XD ,,Chyba nie pobijesz dziewczyny...co?" '''Fineness do kolegi z klasy (w szóstej klasie) ,,Czy ja jestem jedyną normalną osobą w tej szkole?!" Załamana Fineness w latach podstawówki ,,Ale ta Polska fajna." Fineness o Polsce i z Hetalii ,,Chodź na golasa!Nie noś mundurka!"To wzięłam z parodii, ale też jestem przeciwna mundurkom. Fineness na akcji protestanckiej ' ,,Czemu pani od Historii podrywa księdza...albo odwrotnie.... '''Fineness w szóstej klasie gdy widziała i podejrzewała panią od historii o romansowanie z księdzem'Koleżanki z klasy mi namieszały, a stało się to dnia 4 grudnia 2013 r na przerwie szkolnej. '''Ciekawostki *Uwielbia anime, vocaloidy i serial My little human. *Jej ulubionym anime są Ponyshitsuji i Pony NoteKucykowe odpowiedniki Kuroshistuji i Death Note, ale też ogląda inneA mianowicie K-on!, Free!, Naruto oraz Pokemon...tak wróciłam do oglądania tego ^^. Oglądam też, a mianowicie zaczęłam też oglądać anime Hetalia *Jest uczulona na zboże. *Potrafi zmienić tysiąc razy zdanie na minute. *Uwielbia Story of Evil. *Była w dzieciństwie rozpieszczana, ale to nie wpłynęło na jej charakter, no dobra stała się myśląca tylko o sobie, a tylko trochę. *Lubi ciemne kolory. *Nie znosi zakupów, makijażu, sukienek, spódnic oraz koloru różowego. *Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem wraz z słuchawkami telefonu. *Tak samo jak swoja autorka urodziła się 13 czerwca i jej znakiem zodiaku są Bliźnięta. *Lubi krwawe rzeczy i Grę Alice: Madness Return oraz jej pierwszą część. *Jest zboczona, wszędzie znajduje skojarzenia i lubi jeszcze taki gatunek anime. *Lubi tworzyć paringi w roli głównej ze swoimi koleżankami, kolegami oraz vocaloidami.Bo lubię ^^ *Nie lubi gdy ktoś jej zwraca uwagę, krytykuje lub mówi, że wszystko robi źle. *Często strzela facehoofa. *Na komórce ma prawie wszystkie piosenki vocaloidów, dwie zespołu Big Bang, openingi z kilku anime i kilka character song z Hetalii. *Boi się pająków. *Nie umie gotować. *Z Hetalii uwielbia Feliksa (Polskę), Seychelles, Ukraine i Matthew'a (Kanadę) 'Galeria' 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Canterlotu Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników